1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cutting the thread after a suture is formed to separate the needle from the thread and to hold the needle.
2. Description of Related Art
A suture is formed by passing a needle, having thread attached thereto, through adjacent edges of a wound or incision and then forming a knot in the thread while the edges are held together. The thread is then cut to separate the needle. It is common practice for the surgeon to rest the needle on his wrist or the back of his hand to change hand positions or while tying the knot. Occasionally, the surgeon inadvertently pricks himself while doing this, presenting the possibility of infection. There is a need, consequently, for a safe place to put the needle temporarily while keeping it near at hand. Moreover, resorting to a scissors to cut the suture thread is time consuming, suggesting the need for a more readily available cutting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,825, Akiyama, entitled "Surgical Thread and Cutting Apparatus for the Same", discloses a thread for ligating blood vessels and a trigger operated cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,246, Bader et al., entitled "Surgical Instrument", discloses a needle holder for suturing which also includes scissor blades to cut the suture thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,221, Heiss, entitled "Instrument for Use in Surgery", discloses a clamp for retaining a needle and thread and also includes cutting means.
None of the foregoing patents discloses a provision for safely temporarily holding a needle.